Shortened Spring
by fancyleatherchairs
Summary: When a case comes along, brimming with love and loss, it triggers feelings that Ziva thought she had buried forever. Tiva. Possibly Jibbs. First NCIS fic, so go easy. Crime because the backdrop is an actual case. I do not own NCIS, but my OC's are mine.
1. Grab Your Gear

NCIS fic (obviously), I know it's kind of stupid that I'm starting this one before I finish The Ash Story, but I'm bored. Tiva, possibly hints of Jibbs, even though this takes place after her death. Enjoy! :)

***

"Grab your gear, we got a dead Marine!"

The familiar words rang through Ziva David's head. She grabbed her bag and ran to the elevator, closely followed by her teammates; Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and their more than capable leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

What felt like seconds later (thanks to Gibbs' reckless driving), Ziva was ducking under the yellow tape at the crime scene.

The body was hunched over the steering wheel of the car. The vehicle's hood was compressed down the middle. Somehow, the car had veered off the road and into a lamppost on the corner of First and Twenty-Fourth.

"Ziva, pictures! DiNozzo, sketch! McGee, bag 'n tag!" Ziva pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of the totaled care and the body inside it.

The body was male, of average height and build (as far as Ziva could tell), with curly hair brown hair and a face that had never known premature worry, or any worry for that matter.

_*There is something familiar about this,_ Ziva thought. _But what? _

"Hey, wasn't this where my car blew up during that whole La Grenouille fiasco?" Tony asked.

"That is what it was!" Ziva exclaimed, turning round to look at her partner. "There is something familiar about this place, but I could not remember what it was! This is where your car exploded!"

"Yeah, Probie, I just said that," Tony said. "Now be a good agent and go take your little pictures."

Ziva hardly heard him. It was here, all those years ago, that she though she lost him forever. She remembered seeing his car explode on the screen at MTAC, and she remembered the feeling that had leapt from her stomach and clawed its way up her throat. It was a feeling that she still hadn't been able to place, even today. Like the worst kind of fear only multiplied.

Ziva focused her attention on the scene. Doctor Mallard, or as everybody called him, Ducky, had just gotten the time of death.

"Well, Jethro, this young man expired fairly recently. About two or three hours ago, give or take."

"Cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I won't know for sure until I do the autopsy, but if I were to make a preliminary assessment, I'd say it was the impact that killed him. He has multiple bruises, and there's probably a large amount of internal damage."

"Alright, Duck. Let's get him home."

"Palmer! Get the gurney!"

***

This is my first NCIS fic, so reviews are welcome. Hint of semi-real-life drama coming up, plus some hopes for the future. :)


	2. Believe

More of NCIS fic, hope you like. :)

***

Back at the bullpen, the team was doing a background check on their dead Marine. The elevator dinged, and Gibbs emerged, carrying his usual extra-large cup of coffee.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"Petty Officer John Peterson," Tony said. "He was home on furlough."  
"Criminal record?"

"One DUI and one speeding ticket but otherwise clean," McGee reported.

"Friends? Family?"

"Born and raised in Illinois. He was living with his girlfriend," Ziva said.

"Name?"

"Anna Morris. Lives just outside of D.C."

"Tony, Ziva, you're with me."

"Uh, Boss, what should I do?" McGee asked.

"Help Abby!"

***

The car pulled up in front of a smallish house. It was simple, but nice, with brown siding and tan shudders. The garage door was open, and a dark haired girl was spread out across a threadbare couch, eating popcorn and watching TV.

"She does not act like someone who has just lost her boyfriend," Ziva remarked.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Gibbs said, brushing past her.

The girl sat up when she saw Gibbs and the team coming.

"What do you want?" she yelled. "If you're those traveling salesmen that showed up yesterday, I already told you, you can take your damn fishing poles and shove them up your-"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs cut her off, flashing his shield and I.D. "You Anna Morris?"

"Yeah." Anna got off the couch and walked over to meet Gibbs. Her hair was dark brown, and her hazel eyes were outlined by a large amount of black eyeliner. She wore a Breaking Benjamin T-shirt and black pants.

"NCIS…" she said. Tony took this as a cue to explain the often unheard of acronym.

"Stands for Naval Criminal-"

"Investigative Service," Anna finished. Tony's eyebrows lifted a fraction.

"You've heard of us?"

"Yeah. Jack told the most insane stories of people he knew who got busted by you guys." She grinned. "You're hardcore."

"Would this… Jack be Petty Officer John Peterson?" Ziva asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "_Don't _call him John. No one does. Now, why are you here?" She smiled fondly. "Jack did something stupid, didn't he?"

"He's dead."

A deathly silence fell. The smile slid off of Anna's face faster than a melting popsicle on a hot summer day. Her face turned white.

"You're joking," she said. Her voice was shaking. "Okay, Jack, this time you've gone to far. Of all the stupid, thoughtless pranks you've pulled, this is the worst. Now get your sorry ass out here so I can…can…" She trailed off and looked helplessly from Tony to Ziva to Gibbs, searching for some solace in their eyes. When she found none, she collapsed. Gibbs caught her before she fell.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she whispered. She wasn't crying. Ziva saw the same fear that had choked her that day reflected in Anna's eyes.

"Take me to him," Anna said. "Please. Take me to him." Gibbs looked at her. Tony and Ziva couldn't see his face, but Ziva could sense that he was conflicted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Please, Agent Gibbs. Please." He sighed.

"Fine. Ziva, Tony, we're going."

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks, but they knew better than to question their leader. Already Ziva could tell that it was going to be an interesting case.

***

Next chapter is all of my pain and all of my hope. To be blunt but cryptic about it.


	3. I Know

Effing huge chapter but there was no way I could break it up so deal with it.

***

In autopsy, Ducky was ready to call it a day. So far, his previous assumptions had been correct. Bruises on the chest and arms, a dent on the sternum where he had smacked into the steering wheel, broken ribs and numerous internal fractures. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

The sliding doors to autopsy opened, and Gibbs walked in.

"Got a cause of death yet?" he asked.

"Well, it appears that my earlier assumption was correct, Jethro. There are multiple contusions on the chest and arms, and the sternum has a slight nick in it. He also has a few broken ribs, but I won't be able to tell you for certain until the autopsy is complete."

"Well, you might want to hurry up, Duck. Petty Officer's girlfriend is here and she wants to see him."

Ducky was focused on something else entirely.

"Hello. What's this?" Gibbs leaned in for a closer look.

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Whatever it is, we won't know until Abby tells us." Ducky carefully removed some blue particles from the officer's lips with a pair of tweezers and placed them in a collection jar.

"Mr. Palmer, would you kindly take this up to Abby for me?" Ducky asked.

"Sure, Doctor Mallard!"

***

Ziva sat in the conference room with Tony and Anna, waiting for Gibbs to get back from autopsy. She looked over at Anna for what must have been the fifth time. The girl was pale and silent. She looked very small.

The door opened. Anna jumped to her feet, hope injected into her eyes. The light dimmed when she saw no trace of her boyfriend. It was only Gibbs and Tony.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"Not until the autopsy's done," Gibbs replied. Anna flinched at the word "autopsy."

"Don't say that," she said. "Don't say 'autopsy.' It's like he's dead."

"Well, he kinda _is_-" Tony began. Gibbs gave him a look, and Tony shut up instantly. Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down across from Anna. Tony leaned against the doorframe.

"How did you meet Petty Officer John Peterson?" he asked. The usual pre-interrogation drill. Ziva had a feeling that this girl would be appearing in the small room soon.

However, Anna was having none of it.

"Let's get a couple things straight, _Agent_ Gibbs. I'm not telling you _anything _unless you stop calling him John, and _stop implying that he's dead!"_ There was silence for a few moments. Tony shot Ziva a look that was somewhere between _Holy crap _and _This chick's insane_ while Anna and Gibbs had a staredown.

After a few tense minutes, Gibbs let up and said, "Fine. Petty Officer _Jack_ Peterson- happy?" Anna nodded, but her eyes were still cold, "-got in a car accident on First and Twenty-Fourth. Drove right into a lamppost."

Anna sighed.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna wring his neck. How many times have I told him to be _careful_, to _not _text in the car, that if he got killed, I'd _die-_" She stopped. Her eyes flicked from side to side with the air of someone who had said too much.

"Honestly, it's like dealing with a little kid sometimes," she finished. The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched a little. He leaned forward.

"You didn't answer my question." Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever been in love, Agent Gibbs?" She said it very softly, but her tone made it sound more like a threat than a question. Gibbs returned her stare coolly.

"Yes."

Ziva noted Anna's reaction. There was no flicker of quickly disguised surprise in her eyes, like most people when they found out about Gibbs' love life. In fact, she looked satisfied, like she had been right about something. Her gaze moved first to Tony, then to Ziva herself.

"Agent DiNozzo? David? Same question."

Pain flitted across Tony's face.

"Yeah."

Ziva stared off into space.

"Yes."

Anna took a deep breath, then let it out.

"I've known Jack since the sixth grade. I don't remember when he started hanging out with me and my friends, he just did. I didn't think much of him. He was a guy who had a lot of sick jokes that were kinda funny." She shrugged. "That was all.

"He was nice, though. Nicer than, well, any middle-school guy I'd ever met. Seventh grade was the year that I knew I loved him. It was wonderful." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "It was… liberating. Knowing you were in love. Feeling the adrenaline rush every time you talked to him." Eyes still closed, she frowned.

"He was a year older than me. I never really realized how much I loved him until he was there… and I was left behind. I've never hurt so much as I did that year. Sometimes I didn't think I could make it. I felt like I had no one. Like the whole world was gray. My light was gone." As Anna spoke, her frown deepened, until her features assumed a tortured expression. Ziva's eyebrows raised a fraction. Anna seemed to have aged before her eyes. Gibbs stared at the girl intently.

"Freshman year was relief with a price. I knew he had a girlfriend," Anna said. She swallowed heavily before continuing. "They'd been dating for over a year. High school relationships only last about a week, two or three tops, so there must've been something there. I loved him too much. I wasn't gonna screw with things that I shouldn't screw with, so I let it be. I was happy just to see him again.

"Sophomore year they started fighting. No one thought they were gonna break up, and by the end of the year they were fine. One night in May of that year, he shows up at my door. In the middle of the night. In the pouring rain." She smiled humorlessly. "It was like some stupid chick flick. My parents were out of town, and personally, I didn't give a crap about their hardwood floors, so long as Jack was standing outside, so I let him in." Her features softened.

"He hugs me- collapses on me, more like- gets me soaking wet, tells me that he and his girlfriend literally broke up ten minutes ago. He came to me first. _Me._" A solitary tear made its way down her cheek. " '_I cried the tears you couldn't, gave you shelter from the driving rain. Truly, we are intertwined, if I can feel your pain._' " Her eyes snapped open.

"I wrote that. That same night. Sitting in the living room, with Jack asleep on my couch. I'd never had a boyfriend, so I had no idea what it was like to get dumped. When Jack was a freshman and I was still in eight grade, poetry was my only outlet. I have notebooks filled with the stuff I wrote. All inspired by him." Her eyes closed again.

"I don't know if he cried that night, but I cried enough for both of us. I still don't know if I was sad or happy or angry.

"I told him I loved him the next morning. He was gonna graduate the next year. I told him everything. How happy he made me, how much it hurt when he was gone. How the only reason he'd never seen my cry was because I couldn't stop smiling when he was with me.

"I had these huge notebooks filled with poetry sitting on a shelf underneath one of the end tables in the living room, 'cause I'd run out of space in my bedroom. He'd always ask me what was in them, and I'd tell him that it was a secret, 'cause the books were filled with pain-poetry about him. I told him to grab one and look through it. I told him that it was all about him. He knew it was my handwriting." Anna laughed a bit. "He literally sat there with his mouth hanging open for five minutes. He told me he needed time to process. I told him that I'd waited four years, so what was another ten minutes? When I came back, he was gone, and there was a note on the table. '_Please, I need time. If you love me as much as you say, give me time. –Jack.'_ " She snorted.

" '_Time.'_ He took a whole damn year to make his decision, and he didn't even tell me! It was just 'I'm gonna join the Marines, moving to D.C. now, bye!' Ass."

"So, what'd you do?" Tony asked. Ziva stared at him. He sounded interested, which was odd because Tony's motto was 'The wife always did it.'

"What d'you think I did?" Anna sat up and opened her eyes, scowling at Tony. "I packed up and followed him! Found his address in the yellow pages and showed up at his door one rainy night, just liked he'd shown up at mine. When he opened the door, my first words were, 'I've waited a fucking year, do you love me or not?!'" She grinned wolfishly.

"Can you guess what he said, Agent Gibbs?"

" 'I love you?' "

"Actually, he said, 'You asshole! I can't believe you followed me here!' _Then _he said 'I love you.' We've lived together ever since." She looked at Tony.

"Can you get me some water? I'm fricking parched." Tony filled a cup from the water tank and handed it to her. She sucked it down in one gulp.

"If you think I'm leaving, you're wrong, Agent Gibbs. I'm not leaving until I see Jack." Gibbs sighed.  
"I know."

"Who told you?"  
"My gut."

"Huh." Anna sat back in her chair. "And I thought _I _was nuts."

***

And the famous gut makes a cameo appearance! Some of Anna's story is true, stuff that actually happened, but most of it is my hopes. Except for the Marine part. I have army-dude friends and it scares the crap outta me 'cause I know they're gonna enlist someday and I don't want them to get killed. I've never really seen the guy who Petty Officer John Peterson's character is based off of as an army guy, so hopefully that was just me tweaking the story to make it fit the NCIS profile.


	4. Guts

The usual techno mix blared through the speakers in forensics. Abby Scuito was running tests for Ducky on the mysterious blue particles he had found on Petty Officer John Peterson's lips. She sucked down some more Caf-Pow, and sat back to wait for the results.

"You're early, Gibbs, I don't have anything yet," she called when she heard her doors open.

"I'm not Gibbs. Who're you, and what don't you have?" Abby spun her chair around to face the newcomer.

"Who are _you_ and what are you doing in my lab?" The girl certainly wasn't Gibbs, and she wasn't Ziva either. She had long dark hair and heavy make-up. Some kind of goth/punk/emo hybrid.

"I'm Anna Morris. Judging by the lack of bodies, I'm guessing this isn't autopsy?" The word _autopsy_ sounded forced, as if it hurt to say.

"This is forensics. You went up one level to far. Or, went down one level too little. Depending on your previous location."

"Okay, gotcha."

Abby frowned.

"Why are you looking for autopsy?" Anna flinched at the word.

"I'm looking for someone," she said softly.

"Who?"  
"My boyfriend."

"Well, I don't know why you'd look in autopsy. Unless he's-"

"Don't say it."  
"Huh?"

"Don't say it. Agent Gibbs said it, Agent DiNozzo said it. Please don't."

Abby cocked her head to one side.

"Don't say what?"

"_Dead! Don't say dead!"_ Anna backed up a few paces before turning and running from the room.

"Well," Abby said, turning to face the monitors and reaching for her Caf-Pow. "That was weird."

***

Anna leaned against the cold steel of the elevator, breathing heavily. She slid down to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them. She shut her eyes, blocking out the lights overhead.

"Rough time?"

Her head shot up from her knees. Special Agent DiNozzo was standing across from her. She didn't know how she missed him upon entering.

When Anna gave no answer, he reached over and flipped the "Stop Elevator" switch.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony."  
"Tony. Yeah, I'm sure as all hell I wanna go in there."

"You know what you're gonna see."

"Yeah. I'm gonna see Jack."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Listen, DiNozzo, I'm gonna do you a favor and pretend that 'but' never happened. Unless, of course, you'd rather I shut you up with my fist."

She got up and flipped the "Stop Elevator" switch back to its former position. The lights returned and the elevator started moving again. The elevator dinged at her floor. When she turned and looked back, Tony was watching her with a sad expression on his face. Anna's eyes narrowed, and she turned her back on him and stepped out of the elevator. DiNozzo watched her as she walked purposely toward the doors of autopsy.

_What would Gibbs do? _The old question rang through his head. The answer was the same as it had always been. _Gibbs would do what his gut tells him to. _Tony stuck his foot in between the closing elevator doors and followed her.

*******

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Middle Box

Anna steeled herself, entered through the automatic doors, and nearly crashed into Ducky. He looked at her sadly for a moment, then said "Middle box," before heading to the elevator.

"Jack? Jack?" The seeds of dread that had been planted when Gibbs said "He's dead" had sprouted vines. The vines had worked their way up from the pit of his stomach, and were tightening their hold on her heart. She knew he wouldn't answer.

Ducky's words echoed in her head. _Middle box. _As she approached the wall of silver boxes lined against the wall, the vines crept up from her heart and began to choke her.

_Middle box. _She grabbed the handle and pulled. The box refused to open. She yanked on the handle some more, frustration building inside her.

"Stop." A hand covered her own. She looked up into the face of Tony DiNozzo. "You need the keys," he said, shaking a keyring in front of her. He unlocked the box and stepped back. Anna looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. She took a firmer grip on the handle, took a deep breath and pulled.

The tray slid out like a drawer on a file cabinet would. It brought a rush of cold air with it. Anna's eyes had been tightly closed. When she felt the icy wind on her face, she opened her eyes and said one word.

"_Jack."_

He was there, lying on the cold slab of steel, hair curly and wild, lids closed over his light blue-gray eyes. She stared at him before speaking.

"I've never seen what he looks like when he's not smiling."

Then, her legs slid out from under her and she slipped down into oblivion.


	6. Liar

BEHOLD!!!!!! THERE IS DIALOGUE!!!!!

***

Tony caught her before she hit the ground, but not before she hit her head on the tray. At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking, how may I help you this fine day?"

"DiNozzo! Where'd the girl go?"

"Well Boss, it's your lucky day. She's right here."

"If you don't cut the crap and tell me where the hell 'here' is, I'll personally kick your ass out of this building!"

"Autopsy, Boss. And, couldja bring Ducky?"

"Why?"

"She's kind of unconscious."

The line went dead. Tony stuck his phone in his pocket and transferred Anna from the floor to an empty table. Moments later, Gibbs entered the room, followed by Ziva, McGee and Ducky.

"Gee, Boss, you didn't have to bring the whole team just for little ole' me!" Gibbs head-slapped him. Ziva smirked.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, Jethro, she's just unconscious," Ducky reported. "She'll have a slight bruise on her forehead, but she should be awake in a few hours."

"What was she doin' in here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed, looked at Gibbs' shoe.

"She came down here looking for her boyfriend, Boss."

"And you didn't stop her?" Tony looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"If I did, she'd just come back."

Gibbs smiled a bit.

"I know."

Tony sat back, pleased. That was the closest thing to a "you did the right thing, good job," he was going to get from Gibbs.

"We need find her a place where she can rest," Ducky was saying. "Mr. Palmer!"

Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Gibbs left, leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"She was determined to see him," Tony said. "I followed her in here. She fainted when she saw him." He looked at her.

"Kinda makes you think, doesn't it?"

"About what?"

"Life. Love."

"How so?"

He shrugged.

"Look at those two," he said, gesturing at the body cooler and the door. "They were in love. Looks like she cared a lot about him."

"Where are you taking this, Tony?" He didn't bother to correct her. 'Where are you taking this' and 'where are you going with this' were pretty much interchangeable. Plus, he thought it was kind of cute how she messed up common sayings.

"I dunno… It's just that life is short, y'know? Kinda makes you wanna go out and tell someone you love them before it's too late."

There was a moment's silence. Ziva stared thoughtfully at nothing. Tony looked at the floor.

"Are you trying to say something, Tony?" He looked up, right into her eyes. Pause.

"No."

Another pause.

"Liar."

With that, she stepped through the doors of autopsy and out of his sight.

***

IDK about the beginning, I just like saying behold. :)


	7. Thoughts

Ziva's mind was buzzing. She had definitely seen something in his eyes. He had been trying to say something, all right, but he didn't know what he was trying to say. She jabbed the elevator button. As soon as the elevator had been moving for a few seconds, she hit the stop switch. The machine shuddered to a halt and the lights dimmed.

Ziva leaned against cool wall. Tony had been right about one thing. It _did _make her think. How could it not? She was a former liason officer for Mossad who now worked for NCIS. She'd been surrounded by danger her whole life. The fact that she could be killed at any moment had never bothered her until now. But why did it bother her? Death was an occupational hazard, nothing more. Dying was no problem for Ziva. It was the people she cared about dying that bothered her.

What was it Tony said? "Life is short. Kinda makes you wanna go out and tell someone you love them before it's too late." Was that what Tony had been trying to tell her? Life is short, yes, and doubly so if you were constantly in danger. The part about telling someone you loved them, that was where it got, as Abby would say, hinky.

She flashed back to the look in his eyes. It was a look that he got when he was being especially serious. That plus something more. She couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were looking through her, right into her soul. _Wait. What if he was trying to say-? _Ziva didn't get to finish her thought.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Tony's voice, muffled but distinct, came from below her. Blushing in spite of herself, Ziva jammed the stop button. The elevator shuddered to life, and she resumed her former position, searching for the thought she had lost.


	8. Come On!

Gibbs shot a look at the girl sprawled out across the spare desk in the bullpen.

"We really didn't have anywhere else to put her?" he shot at Ducky.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, but the only other place was autopsy, and it's been a traumatic enough day for her without her waking up on the same slab her boyfriend was laying on!" Gibbs sighed.

"McGee!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Why haven't we heard from Abby yet?" The unlucky agent wracked his brain for an acceptable answer. Unforetunetly, there was none.

"Equipment malfunction?"

McGee was saved from suffering Gibbs' wrath by the elevator, whose doors opened to reveal Ziva. Gibbs rounded on her.

"Where've you been? And where's DiNozzo."

"On the next elevator up," Ziva replied. Just then, Gibbs' cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs… Alright, be right down." He snapped the phone shut.

"Tell DiNozzo to stay down there, Ziva. Abby's got something."

"Too late," McGee observed. The elevator doors had opened yet again. DiNozzo stepped out.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"You were better off staying down there, Tony," Ducky said. "Abby has something." Tony muttered something about Ziva and elevators.

There was a sudden commotion from the corner where the spare desk sat. Anna had shot up into a sitting position, and knocked a stapler and a cup of pencils in the process.

"Agent Gibbs!" she exclaimed. Gibbs turned to face her.

"_Yes?_"

"I'm coming with you!" Gibbs sighed again.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

"So, is that a yes or a no? Not that I care, 'cause I'm coming with you regardless." Gibbs had already started toward the elevator, followed by Ziva, Tony, McGee and Ducky. He waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Anna slid off the desk and ran after them. It was only then that she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes.

***

Just felt like slipping that in there idk why, just had this image of Anna running around NCIS barefoot. I modeled her after me, and I don't really where shoes to much, so.


	9. Murder

Well, I'm back. Sorry for the looong absence, I blame it on writer's block. For now, enjoy a 20 second chapter

**888**

"So I ran some tests on the particles found on Petty Officer John—"

"_Jack."_

"—Jack Peterson's lips, and… wait a minute. Was _he _your boyfriend?" Abby spun around in her swivel chair to face Anna. Anna nodded mutely. "Oh. Well you might want this." She handed Anna a large stuffed hippo."

"What…?"

"His name is Bert. Whenever someone gives me bad news, I squeeze him and it makes me feel better. Anyway, the particles contained a high concentration of arsenic." Gibbs stared at her.

"Arsenic? Like in rat poison?" Anna asked, digging her fingers into Bert's fur.

"Not just any rat poison," Abby corrected. "_Chemically enhanced _rat poison. Even the tiny particles on his lips were enough to kill a small child. He must've ingested a lot more. Our petty officer didn't die in a car crash, Gibbs. He was murdered."

_Purrrrp!_

Anna hugged Bert to her chest. She gripped him so tightly her knuckles turned white. Tony moved to put his arm around her shoulders, but she wasn't crying. Her eyes were slits, and there was hatred in them.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"And why is that?"

Anna lifted her chin and glared at Gibbs defiantly.

"'Cause I won't sleep until whoever did this fries."


	10. Questions

The team, plus Anna, was back in the bullpen.

"Can you think of anyone who'd want to kill Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno. The only person I can think of with a shred of a motive is his ex. If he had any enemies in the corps, I never heard about them. The one flaw in our relationship was that he never told me if anything was wrong." Gibbs sighed.

"Tony, Ziva, go to the base that Jack was stationed at. See if you can find out if Jack had any enemies. McGee, pull everything you can find on his ex—"

"Samantha Lewis," Anna interjected. "As far as I know, she still lives in Illinois."

"You'd be wrong about that," McGee said, a few minutes later. "She lives a few towns away from you."

"McGee, you're with me."  
"Where're we going, Boss?"

"Bringing Samantha Lewis in for questioning."

"Agent Gibbs, can I come?" Anna asked eagerly.

"I said questioning, not torture. Go help Abby."

"Fine." Anna slouched off towards the elevators.

**888**

Tony stumbled out of the car. It was only a shred of human dignity that stopped him from kissing the pavement.

"Oh, come now, Tony. I did not think it was _that _bad."

"Trust me Ziva, it was. How can you be a citizen and not know how to drive?"

"I know how to drive," Ziva snapped.

"Maybe back in Israel, but not in America. I almost died five times back there."

Ziva laughed.

"Of course you did."

"Laugh all you want, I'm driving us home."

"We have company."

A marine officer was approaching them.

"This area is off limits to civilians. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"NCIS," Tony said, flashing his shield and ID. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David. We're investigating the murder of Petty Officer Jack Peterson, we just want to ask your men a few questions."

"Wait," the marine said. "Jack's dead?"

"Did you know him?" Ziva asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said, still looking shocked. "Everyone knew Jack. He was one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet."

"So he was well liked? Petty Officer Andrew Philips?" Tony inquired, reading the marine's nametag.

"Yes, sir," Andrew replied. "Like I said, you couldn't find a nicer man. He was a good marine, too, always obeyed orders, always showed up on time."

"Did he have any enemies?" Tony asked.

"He may have annoyed a few people, but I don't know of anyone that would kill him over it, sir."

A sudden idea struck Ziva.

"Did you know his girlfriend, petty officer?" she asked.

"Anna? Not personally. Jack talked about her sometimes, but he kept his work life and his personal life separate."

"Can you give us the names of some of the people who disliked him?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. George Byron and Sean Thompson. They're over there." Andrew pointed to a group of marines running laps.

Tony thanked him, and he and Ziva set off towards the jogging marines.

"'Scuse me!" Tony called. "NCIS, we're looking for George Byron and Sean Thompson!"

"Right here, sir. Petty Officer Sean Thompson, how can I help you?" Sean Thompson was a scrawny, freckle-faced man with squinty eyes and a perpetual sneer. George Byron, a tall, burly marine, stood at Sean's shoulder like a bodyguard.

"Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. We'd like to ask you a few questions about a Petty Officer Jack Peterson."

"Somethin' happen to him? Sir?" Sean inquired.

"He's dead," Ziva said bluntly. She didn't like the look of Sean.

"Well that's a right shame." Sean didn't sound the least bit sad.

"How well did you know him?" Tony asked, cutting right to the chase. He didn't like the look of Sean either.

"Not terribly well, sir. But then again, I didn't really want to know him, if y'know what I mean."

"Why?" Ziva asked, frowning.

"'Cause he was an annoying idjit," Sean snarled, glaring at her. "Never took a thing seriously, that one, yet he breezed right through this place an' got himself a proper army of friends."

"Not to mention the prettiest girl in town," George spoke up.

"The girl's an idiot for being with him," Sean snapped. "Jack didn't know what it was like," he said, turning back towards Tony and Ziva. "Livin' in the real world. I'll bet he never had to work for anythin'. Jack Peterson drove me nuts," he concluded. "But I wouldn't kill him and neither would George. We kept outta his way as long as he kept outta ours."

Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know of anyone who would?"

George and Sean exchanged glances.

"Commanding Officer Luke Withers. He hated Jack, he was always pickin' on him."  
"And where can we find Luke Withers at this time?" Tony asked.

"Prob'ly in his office," George said. "Down that way, in the main building."

Ziva and Tony thanked the two marines, and then headed for the main building. They found Luke Withers in his office, just like George said he would be. Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in." Luke looked up from his desk as Tony and Ziva entered his office.

"How may I help you?" Luke asked.

"NCIS, Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David," Tony said. "Investigating the death of Petty Officer Jack Peterson, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"So Peterson's dead?"

"Yeah."  
"May I ask how?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Car crash, as of now," Tony said. Luke snorted. Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Lemme tell you something, Agent DiNozzo," Luke said. "Every so often, you get a recruit with natural talent. John Peterson was one of those, and he knew it, too. The problem with him was that he let all that praise go straight to his head. He strutted around this place with a devil-may-care attitude and a big smile on his face. He didn't take nothin' seriously, that one."

"So Jack Peterson was a good marine but he was…careless?" Ziva asked.

"Yes ma'am. Had a big ego too. He was the only recruit I couldn't break." Luke frowned at his desk. "I reckon no one could. He had a different kind of strength, and I respect him for that." He looked up. "I didn't kill Jack Peterson. You can take my fingerprints, my DNA, whatever it is you want. I didn't kill that man."

Ziva stared him down for a few minutes.

"I believe you," she said at length, "But there's no guarentee we won't be back later."

"Understood," Luke said.

Tony thanked him for his time, and he and Ziva exited the building.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked.

"Seems like he got on peoples nerves sometimes, but no one seemed to hate him," Tony mused. "Even Luke Withers had something good to say about him."

"I do not think we'll find our killer here," Ziva said. "I hope Gibbs and McGee had more luck."  
"That's right, they're bringing in Jack's ex-girlfriend!" Tony exclaimed. "Maybe you should drive us back, Ziva."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because," he said, grinning, "If Anna's still there, there's bound to be a chick fight."

**888**

"Chick fight" reminiscent of the episode with the dead man who had three fiancés... Good times, good times **  
**


	11. Tara

Samantha Lewis's house couldn't have been more different than the house that Anna had shared with Jack. Samantha's was a multiple-story home with a long driveway and a Tara-esque front, pillars and all. McGee stood and stared.

"McGee!" McGee jumped.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Are you coming?" Gibbs asked exhasperatedly.

"Oh, right! Coming, boss."

The house was even more impressive on the inside. The entry hall was vast and white, and a large staircase curved upwards to the landing of the second floor.

"Hello? Who's there?" A thin blonde woman with blue eyes came striding towards them.

"NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent McGee," Gibbs said. "Are you Samantha Lewis?"

"Yes, but… What's NCIS? I've heard of the FBI, CIA…"

"Stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service," McGee explained.  
"Well… Special Agent McGee, was it? Well, Special Agent McGee, I can assure you that I'm not in the Navy, and I'm no criminal."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gibbs muttered. "We'd like you to come back with us. We're investigating the death of Petty Officer John Peterson."

Samantha's eyes widened.

"Jack's dead?" She looked at her feet, shocked. "How… how did this happen?"

"We'd like you to come back with us," Gibbs repeated. "We want to ask you a few questions."  
"O-okay," Samantha said, still in shock.

"Now let's hope Anna doesn't rip her to shreds," McGee muttered under his breath, as the three of them left the house.

**888**

**A/N: Tara is a southern plantation in the book/movie ****  
**


	12. Conflict

Tony's prediction was right. Anna was sitting on the spare desk at the bullpen when the elevator dinged and Gibbs, McGee and Samantha entered the room. When Samantha and Anna made eye contact, it was like a bolt of lightening. Samantha's pretty face adopted an ugly look. Anna was on her feet, her eyes narrowed with dislike.

"What is _she _doing here?" Samantha asked angrily. "Shouldn't she be, like, planning the funereal?" Anna's eye narrowed further and she bared her teeth.

"Why are you even in this _state?" _she snarled. "Go back home, Sammy! It's over, you lost!"

Samantha started towards Anna but Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Not happening. You're coming with us."

The elevator dinged again. When Tony and Ziva exited, Gibbs jerked his chin at Anna. Tony jogged over and stood at her elbow, ready to restrain her if she tried to make a move.

"McGee, escort Ms. Lewis to the conference room. Tony, Ziva, what do you have?"

"We interviewed several marines, boss. Our petty officer didn't have very many enemies."

"There were only three men who seemed to dislike him," Ziva said. "Petty Officers Sean Thompson and George Byron, and Commanding Officer Luke Withers. All three thought he was cocky and careless, but none of them had a strong enough reason to kill."

Anna sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and the anger went out of her eyes.

"Cocky and careless, that's Jack alright. I just wish he told me about stuff like this." She looked up. "Agent Gibbs, let me go back and punch Samantha."

"_No."_

"But it'll make me feel better!"

Gibbs tried not to smile.

"Only if she's guilty."

"She hurt Jack, that's as good as guilty in my book." Gibbs shook his head.

"Ziva, Tony, pull every bit of information you find on Samantha Lewis." Just then, Gibbs' cell rang. "Yeah, Gibbs… Be right there." He snapped the phone shut. "Abby has something. Anna, you stay here." For once, Anna didn't object. "Make sure she stays outta trouble!" Gibbs called to Ziva and Tony.

"Don't worry," Anna said sullenly.


	13. Sammich

Abby was going over Jack's totaled car down in the shop, looking for evidence that could help them catch whoever was responsible. So far, the majority of her findings was a lot of useless junk. It seemed that both Jack and Anna were very messy people.

"What do you have, Abby?" Gibbs asked upon entry.

"Not much," Abby replied. "This car was _filled _with crap. But I have a few things you might find interesting. First of all, this." She held up a half-eaten sandwich in a plastic evidence bag. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.  
"This helps us how?"

Abby took the sandwich out of its bag.

"Check it out," she said. In between the meat and the lettuce was a dusting of blue specks. "I'd bet you twenty bucks that these are the same as the ones found on his lips. Whoever killed him put the poison in the sandwich, or had someone else do it for him."

"I'm assuming he got the sandwich from a restaurant?"

"You assume correctly. It's from Subway."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing."

Abby turned and grabbed another evidence bag off the table. Inside it was a cell phone.

"This was our petty officer's cell phone. Once I get it up to my lab, I can see if there's anything useful on here."

"That's good work, Abs," Gibbs said, already heading for the elevator. Abby smiled and turned back to the car.


	14. Suspicious

"What did Abby have, boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs reentered the bullpen.

"A sandwich," Gibbs said.

"Really? 'Cause I'm a bit hungry—"

"It had the poison used to kill Jack Peterson inside it. What'd you find on Samantha Lewis?"

"A lot of dirt, I'll bet," Anna muttered.

"No more dirt than one would expect," Ziva said. "She had a few run-ins with the law, a speeding ticket and a DUI back in Illinois, but she is clean here."

"Really clean," Tony chimed in. "She lives a typical life—good job, steady income, gym membership, boyfriend…" Anna looked up.

"Boyfriend?" she asked sharply.

"One Alexander Jakobson," Tony said. "He's no slouch either, boss. He's a microbiologist with a degree in genetics."

"Okay, that sounds suspicious. Does anyone else think that's suspicious?" Anna asked. "I mean, _come on. Microbiology? _He's got the means to do it, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but where's the motive?" Gibbs asked. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Samantha. Not only is she a slut, she's a manipulative bitch. Trust me, Gibbs," she said as Gibbs headed for the conference room, "That one's got more tricks than a magician."


End file.
